N and Bender: Kanto Adventure!
by Ninten199X
Summary: It's back! N and Bender try to save the world from a great evil, with help from a ninja and a forest girl! Originally uploaded on my old account, AwesomelyEpical.
1. Chapter 1

**Ninten199X presents... A Pokémon and Futurama crossover... N and Bender: Kanto Adventure! (The new and improved version) **

**Chapter One: Arceus' Vision**

Hall Of Origin, Sinnoh

In Arceus' private chamber, the Alpha Pokémon was sitting in a position of meditation, with his eyes closed. The room was illuminated by dim candlelight. Suddenly, Arceus' eyes burst open. "No! That's impossible! They can't have teamed up! This is bad!" He was out of the room like a shot. This problem he foresaw required a very specific person, but to find them, a time-space rift would be required. And THAT required two Pokémon of Arceus' Creation Trio: Dialga and Palkia!

"What have you called us here for, father?" Dialga asked as he and his sister Palkia stood before Arceus. Arceus looked grim as he told them. "I had a vision...And I saw that some of the most dangerous criminals in the known universe have banded together to cause untold chaos..." He sighed. "However, I also breifly saw the one who will combat this evil. It appeared to be a humanoid robot, with a posterior of the shiniest metal." Palkia looked confused. "Where can we find such a being?" She said. Arceus smirked. "That's where you two come in. You see, this robot looks like he's from an alternate dimension. A parallel universe, if you will. Now, I want you to combine your powers and open up a portal to this dimension by creating a small rift in the fabric of Space-Time. This shall bring the hero to us." Dialga and Palkia, after taking in this information nodded in unison. "Okay, father. Just give us the specifications of this robot, and we'll open up a portal to our dimension right in front of him!" Arceus laughed. "Enthusiastic as always! Now, let's make that portal..."

After about half an hour, the portal was almost done. It just needed Arceus' activation. "Okay, I have to do this bit..." He said "JUDGEMENT!" He fired his signature move at the portal, opening it up. "Job done! Now we just wait for the he-" A massive explosion interrupted him, also making the Hall Of Origin shudder violently. The temple started collapsing around the three legendaries. Palkia panicked. "What's going on? Nothing of this world could have done this!" She cried. Just then, a hole was blown open in the wall. When the dust settled, a mysterious shadowy Pokémon that resembled Arceus flew in through the hole. It unleashed a huge blast of dark energy, sending Arceus flying. "Dialga! Palkia!" Arceus yelled "Assume your human forms and go to the mortal realm! I'll try to hold this creature off!" Dialga and Palkia did just that, as the floor began to collapse and the portal went flying through the sky...

**End of Chapter One. Next chapter: A certain robot arrives in the Pokémon world, and Unova is attacked by Team Cipher! Don't miss it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Welcome To Kanto! **

An alleyway in New New York...

"Ohh...Man, my head is KILLING me!" A beaten-up robot stumbled down a shady alleyway. He'd just gotten into a fight with the Hypnotoad. The toad hypnotist made him beat himself up, which is the most humiliating thing possible. "Uggghh..." The robot moaned "I need a vacation..." Suddenly, a glowing portal opened up in front of him, making him gasp. "That was quick." He peered inside. "Hm. Looks like another dimension. But what's in it for me: Bender?" Just as Bender said this, he tripped into the portal and was transported to another world. Unfortunately, he was high above a forest. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!"

Aspertia City, Unova

Two trainers were on the Gym's battlefield. One, a girl named Rosa, was using a Serperior; and the other, a boy named Nate, was using a Lucario. "Serperior, use Energy Ball!" Rosa ordered her Pokémon. "Lucario, Aura Sphere!" Nate told his own Pokémon. The two attacks collided in mid-air, exploding. When the dust settled, both Pokémon were knocked out. A tie! "Dang it! I didn't win!" Nate complained. "Y'know, you didn't lose either..." Rosa told him, with a smirk on her face. "Tch." A figure muttered from beside a tree. "Pokémon Trainers nowadays..." Nate instantly recognised the figure. How could he forget the man who saved him from being impaled by giant icicles? "N? What're you doing here?" He asked. "You know this guy?" Rosa was puzzled. N stepped onto the battlefield. "You're that Nate kid, aren't you? I'm here because...I need to tell you something important." Nate approached him. "I'm listening..." N carried on. "I'm being hunted. By the thought-dead criminal organisation, Team Cipher. I don't know why they're hunting me, but I need to get out of this region as soon as possible." Nate frowned. "Team Cipher? Those bozos who created Shadow Pokémon? Hoo boy, you really are in trouble...My brother Wes was the one who originally put a stop to them. Anyway, why do you need me?" N sighed. "Well, I want to borrow Zekrom. He's the only Pokémon that can get me to another region quick enough." Nate nodded. "I see." He handed N a Pokéball. "Here you go. Now, you better get goi-" He was interrupted by the sound of a gunshot. The three humans on the battlefield turned to look in the direction of the sound, and saw a group of men in what looked like silver spacesuits. "Natural Gropius!" The leader, dressed in a black spacesuit, shouted. "We found you at last! Now, come with us, or we'll be forced to hurt you." N just looked at them, then sent out Zekrom. "Nate! You and your friend hold them off for as long as possible!" He got on Zekrom's back. "Goodbye!" Nate waved at N. "Good luck escaping 'em..." He turned around. "Now, Electivire, use ThunderPunch!"

Sky above Unova

N flew on Zekrom silently through the clouds. "Phew. Safe at last. Quickly, activate TeraVolt so we can go faster!" Zekrom's tail glowed blue and the Deep Black Pokémon lurched forwards, going much faster. But that didn't last long. A helicopter appeared behind them, with a gunman inside. "Uh-oh. Faster!" N cried. But it was no use. The gunman fired a shot, hitting Zekrom. N fell off, spiralling downwards in a completely different direction to Zekrom. The helicopter flew away. Just before he passed out, N could see an Aerodactyl flying towards him...

Viridian Forest, Kanto

Bender slowly opened his eyes to find himself on a grassy floor, leaning against a rock. "Where...am I?" he wondered, and then he saw a blond girl with a ponytail. She smiled at him. "Hey, you're awake! I saw you passed out on the ground, so I took you to this clearing. You must've taken a lot of damage! My name's Yellow. What kind of...robot are you?" Bender sat up. "The name's Bender Bending Rodriguez! I'm a Bending Unit from New New York!" Yellow laughed. "I have no idea where that is! This is the Kanto region!" Suddenly, a grey, round creature with magnets and one eye floated over to Bender. "BZZT. I AM MAGNEMITE. YOU ARE NOT OF THIS WORLD." Bender stared at it. He nodded. The creature carried on. "HERE, TAKE THIS DRIVE. IT WILL TELL YOU ABOUT THIS WORLD." It gave Bender a drive, which he inserted into his brain. Yellow just sat there, watching. "So..." Bender began "This is the world of Pokémon, where people work, play, and battle with elemental creatures which they can catch in capsules...Hey, now I know everything! I'm the greatest!" Yellow giggled. "You should get yourself a Pokémon, y'know. They're pretty much required for everything here. Why not catch Magnemite?" She gave him a Pokéball. "Okay..." Bender hit Magnemite with it, sucking it inside. The ball shook then clicked. "I did it! Woo-hoo!" Bender then abruptly began to walk away. "Thanks, kid. I'll be seein' ya." Yellow waved. "Well, okay...don't get into trouble!" She then turned around and headed to the south. "Better get going if I wanna meet up with Red!"

Pallet Town, Kanto

Speaking of Red, he was flying above his hometown on Aero, his Aerodactyl, when he noticed a green-haired boy about his age falling through the sky. "Holy crap! Aero, catch him!" Red told his Pokémon. Aero swooped downwards and caught the boy with his feet. Red congratulated the Aerodactyl. "Good job! Now, let's get him some help." Aero dived downwards towards Pallet Town, landing in front of Professor Oak's laboratory. Red returned Aero, picked up the boy he found, and knocked on Oak's door. It quickly opened, and the Professor came out. "Hello, Red." He looked at the boy he was carrying. "Oh my. Get him inside! He needs help!" Red carried him inside and set him down on a chair. "Who d'you think he is?" Red asked Oak. Oak frowned. "I don't know why, but he looks like that 'N' kid who was in the news a few years ago..." Red gasped. "Y'mean...N from Team Plasma in Unova?!" Oak nodded. "Yes, that's him. But don't worry: He quit after a girl with Reshiram defeated him." He walked over to his PC. "I'll find a picture of him." He typed 'N Gropius' into the search and a picture of the boy in the lab showed up. Red looked at the picture, then at the N in the lab. "Huh. So this is the same guy who caught Zekrom way back then." He laughed. "Can't say I expected to find him when I woke up this morning!" Oak nodded. "Yes, it was a bit unexpected...I wonder what he was doing here..." Suddenly, N woke up. "Mmrrr...Where am I? And who are you two?" "Hey, you're awake! I saw you falling from the sky, so my Aerodactyl saved you. You're in Kanto!" Red replied. "Well, thank you." N said. "But I still don't know your name..." Oak coughed. "I'm Professor Samuel Oak, and my aquaintance here is named Red!" "Good to meet you. My full name is Natural Harmonia Gropius, but I never use the Harmonia name. Not after what that awful man did to me..." Red sweatdropped. "That's a long name...Can I call you N?" N smirked. "Most people do. Anyway...Since I'm here, I may as well do something. Any ideas?" "You could take the Pokémon Gym Challenge!" The Professor suggested. "I'd be happy to provide you with what you need." N thought for a minute. "Hmm...Hilda did say I should try out being a Pokémon Trainer...Okay! I'll do it!" Red smiled. "You won't regret it! I took the challenge myself, and I became one of the 'Four Ultimate Dexholders'!" Oak nodded. "That's right!" He gave N a Pokédex, badge case, and five Pokéballs. "Now, I don't have the 'classic starter trio' at the moment, but I do have one spare Pokémon." He produced a Heal Ball from his pocket and sent out a yellow humanoid creature. N recognised it pretty quickly. "An Abra, huh? I used to be friends with one. They evolve into Alakazam, don't they?" The Professor nodded. "Very good. And I can see from your expression that you want to take this Abra with you on your journey." "You're good at reading facial expressions..." N answered, scanning Abra with the Pokédex. "Hm. Teleport and Signal Beam...Not bad." He took Abra's ball from Oak, and headed for the door. "See you later. Hopefully..." He walked out, passing a short blond-haired person in a straw hat, who was walking into the lab. "Hey, Red!" They yelled. Red ran towards them. "Yellow! You made it!" They hugged and left the lab, walking towards Red's house.

**End of Chapter 2. (Just wanted to put a little shippy moment in there!) Next chapter: N meets Bender, and Cipher Peons appear in Kanto! Stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Cipher's Kanto Branch Rises! **

_Viridian Forest, Kanto _

* * *

"Well, damn it. We're lost." Bender said to Magnemite as he sat down on a rock. "Ehh, someone'll find us." The robot lit a cigar and leaned against a tree.

Magnemite sighed mechanically. "Whatever you say..." As soon as this was said, though, two people in silver spacesuit-like clothes leapt down from a tree, holding a Pokéball each.

"We are Team Cipher!" they loudly proclaimed "Now get out of our forest!"

Bender looked at them suspiciously. "You can't own a forest...Trust me, I've tried to. Worst April Fool's Day ever."

Team Cipher glared at him. "Quit your talking!" They threw their Pokéballs down, releasing a nervous Riolu and an evil-looking Cacnea. "Attack!"

* * *

_ Elsewhere in the forest..._

A flash of light engulfed a small clearing for a second, as N and his new friend Abra appeared in the Viridian Forest.

"Hm. Nice place." N mused. He looked at Abra. "And it's perfect to do some training."

Abra nodded. "Yeah, I can't wait to strengthen my Signal Beam!"

"Yes..." N thought for a second. "How did you learn that move, anyway?"

Abra smirked. "Heh. Well, my mother was a Kadabra, and my father was a Volbeat. All my brothers and sisters know Signal Beam too, but mine ended up more powerful for some reason..."

"Huh. Don't you miss them?" N asked.

"Nah. All they ever do is eat and fire random attacks." Abra replied. "If anything, you saved me from getting my face blasted!"

N laughed. "Okay then." Suddenly, he and Abra heard a tree fall down and a person yelling. N looked a bit fearful. "That yell sounded familiar...Come on, Abra!" He ran to the source of the noise, with his Pokémon following.

* * *

_With Bender and Team Cipher..._

Bender and Magnemite hit the floor with a loud clanging sound.

One of the Cipher Peons laughed. "Haha! How's THAT for a taste of Cacnea's power? Riolu may be too weak to even WANT to attack, but Cacnea's a SHADOW Pokémon! Wahah-" They were interrupted by a Signal Beam to the back of the head, which made them faint right onto Cacnea. The other Peon screamed and ran away, dropping Riolu's Pokéball.

"Hmph. Not so tough now." A voice said from the bushes. The owner stepped out and introduced himself to the robot Team Cipher beat up. "I'm N, and my Pokémon is Abra." He helped up the robot and gave Magnemite a Super Potion, restoring its health. The robot dusted himself off and picked up his cigar.

"Nice work, kid. I'm Bender. My Pokémon here's a Magnemite."

N shook his hand."Those people who atacked you are members of Team Cipher. They appear to be hunting me..." As N was talking, the Shadow Cacnea crawled out from under the collapsed Peon and slowly approached N, readying a Needle Arm. The nervous Riolu noticed this and plucked up the courage to save N. It leapt at Cacnea and Blaze Kicked it into a tree, knocking it out instantly.

This made N turn around to see Riolu facing a battered Cacnea. "Riolu?" He said "What happened...?"

**"Um...I saw the scary Pokémon sneaking up on you, and I felt energy inside me...My foot caught fire, and I kicked the bad Pokémon to protect you..."** Riolu explained in Poké-Language, which N understood.

"You protected me with Blaze Kick?" N muttered. "Pokémon protecting humans...Is this selflessness what Hilda meant?"

_Flashback- N's Castle, Unova (3 years ago)_

As Ghetsis was dragged away by the Gym Leaders, Hilda began to talk to N."N...Not all humans treat Pokémon badly, you know."

N looked at her. "But...I've seen many badly treat Pokémon in my life...I was brought up surrounded by previously abused Pokémon...I even saw some that were dead from being mistreated..."

Hilda grimaced. "I don't think you know the truth. I heard from an ex-Plasma Grunt that those Pokémon were abused by Ghetsis himself...That's why they always liked you." This brought a tear to N's eye. Hilda placed her hand on his shoulder. "Let me guess...You wanna be alone for a while. Well, before I leave, think about this: If humans are kind to Pokémon, then Pokémon will be kind to humans. Remember that..."

_End of flashback_

N hesitantly picked up Riolu's Pokéball. "Do you...Want to come with me?" Riolu jumped onto N's shoulders as confirmation. N smiled and clipped the Ball onto his belt. 'Something about this makes me feel...happy...' He thought to himself.

Bender tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, N? I'm kinda lost at the moment, so...Can I travel with you for a while?"

"Um...Alright. There's safety in numbers, after all." The green-haired Trainer nodded.

"Woo-hoo!" Bender exclaimed.

'I don't want to face Cipher alone...' N said to himself. 'And I have a feeling they're part of something bigger...Something much more sinister...Somehow involving me!'

**End of Chapter 3. **

**AN: I'm sure you're wondering why Yellow was in the last chapter. Well, it's because this is an alternate Game universe. SPHEAL WITH IT. Also: Text in bold is Poké-Language or information, text 'like this' is thinking. Anyway, here's a preview of Chapter 4: **

**Bender: "A wild Electabuzz?!"**

** N: "I've got a bad feeling about this..." **

**Abra: "A shrine to Zapdos?!" **

**Next Chapter: Chapter 4: A Real Shocker! Coming soon!**


End file.
